Flower That Stands Tall In Sunlight
Flower That Stands Tall In Sunlight "Flower" is a sleek, dense-furred creamy-white she-cat with chocolate lynx points, large, triangular ears, a thick, feathery tail, and dark blue eyes. Personality She is generally not the most outgoing or confident cat; though her long legs and hunting abilities make her appear quite graceful - some would even say her bounding across the cliffs in pursuit of prey is nearly as majestic as watching a beautiful deer skip and leap - she does not carry herself with quite the same grace, tending to dip her head and hide behind her large ears rather than make eye contact with others. She is quite shy, always nervous in meeting new cats and anxious to make a good first impression. Embarrassing herself in front of others usually results in her getting extremely flustered, stuttering, and fleeing to hide out in her nest until the end of time (or until someone comes along to tell her to quit being so dramatic). While she is an excellent prey-hunter, and has some confidence in her skills, she can be rather insecure and self-conscious, not only worrying about what other cats think of her, but also about how she looks; she is under the impression that her tall, slender frame makes her look gangly and awkward rather than elegant, and is somewhat embarrassed that she towers over a considerable number of her Tribe-mates without being large and strong as well, like many of the larger cats in the Tribe are. She does her utmost to keep her pelt clean and orderly, as she feels that doing so may help to "make up for" her supposedly awkward stature. She loves her Tribe and loved ones deeply, even if she does not always say so verbally, and would be absolutely devastated if anything happened to them. She will not tolerate anyone hurting her loved ones, her usually respectful and kind demeanor melting away to something steely and unyielding beneath, a ruthless though not necessarily cruel part of her personality - if someone hurts her loved ones, she will pay them retribution come Hell or high water, even if she has to bide her time in order to get back at them, she will wait patiently if it means getting what she perceives as "justice." Even if she cannot openly call someone out or start a fight, she is an expert at sneaking in the occasional passive-aggressive barb, subtly jabbing at those that she has it out for, whether they know it or not. Though seemingly skittish and prudish at times, Flower really has nerves of steel, capable of keeping a level head in a crisis and refusing to back down no matter what the odds, so long as she believes what she's fighting for is worth it. Her insecurities and private reservations make her a little embarrassed to speak words of affection or love out loud, so she usually does her best to show the important cats in her life that she cares by always listening to them and doing her best to provide for them. Her uncertainties with herself also tend to lead her astray when it comes to romance; she will never pursue someone that she likes, as she has a rather defeatist attitude about trying for a relationship with anyone - since she considers most "out of her league" - and she greatly fears rejection. However, if someone were to show interest in her, she is quite likely to "settle" for them, as she would mostly consider herself lucky that someone likes her at all, and would probably go along with it, even if she didn't really feel the same way. All of these behaviors can land her in tough spots emotionally, which she always tries to deal with by herself, hiding out in the territory and allowing herself to just cry for a while to alleviate stress before she puts her game face back on and goes back to her Tribe, continuing on as if nothing is wrong. It takes a while for her to open up and become comfortable being herself around other cats, usually remaining stiffly polite and formal, but once you crack her shell, you'll find a witty and observant she-cat, and may even get to hear a joke or two from her. History Flower originally bore the name Kelpie, and was born into a family of five, with her mother, father, sister, and brother. Her sister, Selkie, was the prettier of the two sisters, and was very obviously favored by their parents, along with their brother Kraken, who was a strong and handsome young tom. Kelpie's father constantly compared her to Selkie, belittling Kelpie for being more gangly, tall, and overall "less attractive" than her sister, and for being clumsy and timid compared to her brother. None of her other family members stood up for her, so Kelpie was left to her father's verbal and emotional abuse for several moons. However, a rockslide separated the family, leaving Kelpie alone with her father. He screeched at her and blamed her for it as they searched for the rest of the family, but they happened to attract the attention of some Tribe cats, who attacked and drove away Kelpie's father and took Kelpie in instead. Kelpie was accepted into the Tribe as a Little Blossom, and was later given the name Flower That Stands Tall In Sunlight, eventually earning her full title as a prey-hunter. Theme Song